


Limit of coffee

by fusselmoni



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, coffee shop AU, jmgiftexchange, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusselmoni/pseuds/fusselmoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt was one of their new customers, actually he was already a regular. He came by almost every day. That alone wasn’t something special, they had a lot of new customers after all. But something about the freckled man was making it hard for Jean to focus on his work. Something between fascination and irritation, if he was completely honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limit of coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CURUS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/gifts).



“You’re going to be bald if you continue doing that,” Jean looked at their new regular with an amused expression on his face. The boy had one of his hands shoved into his silky hair, tugging lightly on his dark strands. He held a pen in his other hand, tapping nervously on his notebook. Jean felt the jittery vibes coming from the boy and almost instantly felt nervous as well.

“I know, I know… I can’t help it though.” Jean barely could make out the words that were coming out of Marco’s mouth; mumbling and sighing. Marco didn’t even look at him, just stared down at his notebook, which was still blank. He was thinking very hard, Jean could tell. 

Marco Bodt was one of their new customers, actually he was already a regular. He came by almost every day. That alone wasn’t something special, they had a lot of new customers after all. But something about the freckled man was making it hard for Jean to focus on his work. Something between fascination and irritation, if he was completely honest.

The first day Marco had stepped into the shop, he seemed like the calmest and most relaxed person ever. But the guy sitting across from Jean was the entire opposite; a bundle of stress with dark hair and freckles. A lot of freckles. And the more nervous he became, the more coffee he drank. The amount of coffee he drank on a single afternoon in the coffee shop was just unhealthy! Yes, it gets the business going, but it just couldn't be good for his health. Of course, it was just Jean's opinion. Jean thought that he himself drank a lot of coffee, but it was nothing compared to Marco. He just shook his head every time Marco ordered a new one. Naturally, he asked Marco about it. But he just explained to him, that this was totally normal for him. Jean couldn't believe it. Marco had introduced himself as a young writer, who was currently writing his first novel. He explained to Jean how his deadlines were killing him. The novel itself wasn't the problem, but everything around that was. The deadlines, the stress, the blackouts he got because of the stress... And it all resulted in the freckled guy becoming stressed and drinking coffee. In Jean's ears it almost sounded like a typical addiction. But he didn't dare to say so.

Marco's notebook was still blank. Well, at least he wasn't tugging at his hair anymore. Instead, he began to search for his cup of coffee on the counter. He didn't even look at it, just lifted it up and to his lips. What came next was a very frustrated groan, because there wasn't any coffee left in his cup. Jean almost laughed and already started the countdown in his head. Five... Four... Three... Two.... One...

“Can you make me another coffee, please?” Eventually, Marco looked up from his notebook to throw a miserable glance in Jean's direction. This was his “ _I need coffee, right now, or I'm going crazy_ ”-glance. Jean knew it all to well by now.

“It's unhealthy. But you already know that.” Jean didn't wait for a response, just started to prepare the coffee. But suddenly, he got an idea. It wasn't very nice, actually it was quite cruel, but the thought made him grin widely. He grabbed the portafilter but instead of taking the powder from the coffee grinder Jean took a can from the cabinet with a different kind of powder. After portioning it in the portafilter and putting it back into the machine he turned it on. Meanwhile he started to prepare the rest: saucer, spoon, sugar, milk and the little biscuit. The biscuit was the important thing. Most of their costumers didn't care about it, but Marco was different. He _loved_ this things, if he didn't ate them right away he would just put them in his pocket to eat them later. 

Jean considered what he was about to do and then he put another biscuit on the saucer. Marco could use it. After throwing a glance to the espresso machine Jean turned it off to take the finished cup of coffee. There was less cream on this one, but Jean didn't think Marco would notice.

When Jean served the coffee he noticed that Marco finally started to write something inside his notebook. Took him long enough. Marco hardly noticed his new coffee. Only after a few minutes of energetic writing did he look up to see his new cup waiting for him. His face lighted up immediately and he smiled a quiet “thanks”. But as soon as he lifted the cup to his lips his face changed. First came surprise, then confusion. And at last there was realization. 

“This.... this isn't coffee....” he muttered with a concentrated stare. Jean had to stifle a laugh while seeing Marcos face. When the young writer heard Jean's snickering he looked up and his stare was even more confused. 

Jean just couldn't hold it in any longer and spit it out. “It's decaf. I told you I would set you a limit one day! There, you reached it. Today you're just getting decaf from me.” 

It was hilarious to see how Marcos face twisted into a hurt expression. “That's so mean. How could you possible _do_ that?” 

For a moment Jean was really concerned that it hurt Marco that much. But then he just turned to his notebook, scribbling something down. Suddenly he groaned loudly, set his arms onto the counter and buried his head into his arms. “Why is this so difficult today?!” He sounded really frustrated and that's when Jean notice, that it was because of his lack of coffee. Maybe he would make him a _real_ coffee, after he finished his decaf.

“Pleeeease, make me some _real_ coffee, I _beg_ you!” Marco peeked from under his arm to look at Jean with pleading eyes. “Unless you want me to melt away under all this stress.”

“You know I don't want that. But I can't let you fall into this hell of caffeine either. Maybe the lack of coffee will kick you in the ass so you can finish your chapter sooner. Only after that you're getting the _real_ coffee.” Jean didn't look at Marco, just concentrated on collecting the dirty cup from a former costumer and putting it in the dish washer. But he didn't have to look, he already could imagine Marco's face as he let out another, much louder, frustrated groan. He heard him move too.

“You know, that's really the _cruelest_ thing someone _ever_ did to me. You're the devil in person.” Jean knew that Marco wasn't _really_ pissed. This freckled angel couldn't get _that_ mad. Or maybe he could, but it was still something Jean couldn't imagine. It wasn't a possibility for him. That's why he didn't pay much attention to the young writers words. The sooner he stopped complaining the sooner he would get his coffee.

 

After hearing the bell above the entrance Jean looked up and was greeted by the chipper voice of his best friend: Sasha. “Yooooo, Jeany-boy!” Jean had to cringe after hearing the nickname Sasha gave him when they were in kindergarten. He already tried to make her stop calling him like that, but obviously it hadn't worked. And he guessed that would never be the case.

“How can I help you Sash'?”

“I want a hot chocolate! And you can start making a coffee for Connie. He's on his way here.” She didn't wait for a response. just took off to her usual place in the shop. It was the corner with the couch-like seating, right by the window. It was her and Connie's favorite place. And for a lot of the other costumers too. They've been lucky the place was never occupied when they came by. It was a miracle. 

Since Sasha was already there, Jean then started to make her hot chocolate. It took longer anyway, that gave Connie more time to arrive before his coffee turned cold. Jean knew that Sasha liked her hot chocolate _really _sweet, so he dumped some sugar to the regular mixing before starting to heat everything. He made sure that all the ingredients were well mixed then he poured everything in the prepared cup to serve it to his best friend.__

__“There you go. Hot chocolate with a shit ton of sugar.” he grinned widely after setting the cup down in front of Sasha. She beamed right back at him and took the cup to sip at her chocolate. It was still too hot, but Sasha knew that. But she didn't mind. That was something Jean couldn't understand; how could _anyone_ drink something that hot without even flinching? Or at least showing any pain? Because Jean couldn't understand, nor imagine that._ _

__“How's it going, Jeany-Boy?” He then heard Sasha ask. Jean just shrugged while responding. “It's quiet today. That's why I run the shop alone right now. Also, Eren's sick and can't work, but personally I consider this a good thing.”_ _

__Sasha just nodded while holding her chocolate in her hands an sipping more of it. “Good to hear. Connie's gonna be here soon, you should start making his coffee.”_ _

__Jean agreed with a quiet “Okay” and turned to get behind the counter. But then he stopped as he saw, that Marco was staring at him. Like, _really_ concentrated staring. And he didn't stop, not even when Jean shot him a confused glance and stared right back at him. It was, as if Marco wasn't even noticing that he was staring so hard._ _

__Jean was about to say something, when the bell above the entrance rang again followed by the cheerful voice, that was Connies. “What's up?” He grinned and came to a stop in front of the counter so he could greet Jean with his version of a “bro fist”. Then he turned to Sasha, but when he saw that his side of the table was empty he looked right back at Jean. That's when Jean noticed, that he hadn't started Connie's coffee yet._ _

__“Sit down, I'm almost done!” Jean lied and turned to the espresso machine to prepare everything. He was almost done but then he noticed that the coffee wasn't well done. There wasn't nearly enough cream. He knew, that Connie wouldn't mind that, but it bothered Jean. Like, a lot. He refused to serve a half-finished coffee to _anyone_. So he set the cup aside and started to make a new one. It took longer, but that just meant that the coffee would be better. And that counted way more._ _

__Jean didn't even have to step away from the counter; Connie was already waiting there. As soon as Jean put the cup down on the counter Connie grabbed it and was gone. Jean just shook his head, laughing quietly. He was surprised when he heard a quiet whine from his left side where Marco sat. He looked after a Connie; a longing expression on his face. Must be the scent of freshly made coffee._ _

__“I told you I'll making you coffee as soon as you finish that. It's due tomorrow, right?”_ _

__“Yes, but...”_ _

__“No 'buts'. It's due tomorrow, so you have to finish that today anyway.”_ _

__Jean didn't let Marco talk any more, because he didn't want to distract him further. So he turned and took the coffee from earlier and put some sugar into it. He wouldn't serve this thing to anybody, but he sure as hell wouldn't pour it away. Besides, he could use a freshly made coffee now. As he started to drink some of the liquid, he heard Marco calling out to him, again._ _

__“You're cruel. The devil.”_ _

__As Jean looked back at the freckled guy he saw him pouting; a jealous expression on his face._ _

__“You won't make me coffee, and now you're drinking it right in front of me. You're mean. Cruel. A _Monster_.”_ _

__Jean almost laughed. “Don't be mad at me, you got yourself into this. I hadn't have that many coffee today, you know!”_ _

__“You're still cruel. I should stop coming here.” Marco looked away, but scribbled more into his notebook._ _

__Jean knew this was an empty threat. Marco wouldn't stop coming here. He _loved_ being here, he said it himself more than once. He said that at home, there was too much that could distract him and that he could concentrate better when he was here in the shop. (Although Jean wasn't that sure about it.) Anyway, Marco would stay. Jean _knew_ it._ _

__“You won't. And you know that too.”_ _

__“You wouldn't know. Because you're cruel.”_ _

__NOW Jean laughed. “Your reasoning is shit, man.” To give Marco more to pout about he made a show of lifting the cup to his lips and drinking more of the coffee. “ _Delicious_ , you know. You should finish your chapter soon.” Jean grinned widely._ _

__What he DIDN'T expect was Marco suddenly reaching out to him and tugging him down by his tie. He surely didn't expect Marcos tongue brushing against his lips too. And then Marco's lips. It was quick and soon enough Marco released him again, with a satisfied face._ _

__He licked his own lips, not letting his stare down. “Yes, _very_ delicious.”_ _

__Jean didn't knew what to say. He was dazed. He just stared right back at Marco. Until he heard a rather loud shrieking from the other side of the shop. As he looked in the direction of the shrieking he saw Sasha's intense stare, a wide grin on her face. Connie was just stunned. It instantly made Jeans face feel hot. But soon enough, he looked back at Marco after he found the right words. “Well, you can, kinda, taste more, if you want to?”_ _

__Marcos face lit up as he grinned at Jean. “Alright then.” He didn't have to tug him down again, and soon, Jean could feel his lips on his. But as he tasted the decaf, still on Marco's lips, he almost pulled away to laugh._ _

__As they parted Marco started to talk again. “So, you gonna make me coffee now?”_ _

__Jean laughed out loud. For a while, he couldn't stop laughing._ _

__“What?! That was a _serious_ question, alright?” Marco was laughing too._ _

__“You did that JUST to get _coffee_? Are you even for real?”_ _

__“Yes. Well, no... Come on, _please_!”_ _

__All that Marcos words did was making Jean laugh harder, which resulted in Marco laughing louder too. And soon enough they could her Sasha's and Connie's silly laughs too._ _

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first english fanfiction EVER, pls be gentle with me~  
> i had a hard time writing this, but it got easier with time and I'm quite happy with this piece!
> 
> I really really liked both prompts, and they were sooo fun <3 i didn't even plan to write something, because i've never written something like that in english, but i got these sweet ideas i couldn't just ignore xD and in the end i did both, art AND fanfiction xD
> 
> merry christmas vanitas-vanilla/curus! and thank you for these wonderful prompts <33
> 
>  
> 
> a BIG THANK YOU for alma too, for helping me with this! i don't know how to thank you enough ;A;


End file.
